2018-19 Eastern Ocean Season (Collab with GaryKJR)
Thanks to GaryKJR for the Hurricane Sims The 2018-19 Eastern Ocean season is an ongoing event in the formation of tropical cyclones in the Eastern Ocean. So far, the season has been Hyperactive. The official season begins on September 1st and ends on March 31st. 2018-19 is the first season to hold a July storm since 1986-87. So far, it's been the 3rd most active season on record in the amount of storms, and the 4th worst in terms of ACE. The strongest hurricane so far, Hurricane Gracie, was the second-most powerful, and the most intense hurricane in the Eastern Ocean on record. The strongest, Hurricane Caleb of 2001-02, has winds of 195 Mph, and a pressure of 907 mbars. Advisories for Active Storms Mid-Season Predictions After realizing how active this season was, many weather centers decided to make new predictions. Storms Alexis On July 13th, the FCC started to track an area of low pressure near the western parts of the Eastern Ocean. This low acquired some tropical characteristics, and on July 16th, the low developed into the first tropical depression of the season. The depression stayed at that intensity until July 17th, when it was upgraded to a tropical storm and assigned the name Alexis, the first name in the list. Alexis moved westward through the Western Gulf as it steadily intensified within an environment of high sea surface temperatures, low wind shear, and favorable upper-level divergence. On July 20th, Alexis made landfall as a Category 1, and quickly weakened from there as it accelerated northward. Two days later, Alexis degenerated into a remnant low. Two Tropical Depression Two was an unusually long-lasting TD. Two would have been stronger if it was farther north; it was too close to the equator. However, Two did cause two deaths because of flooding. Barry Barry was a storm that formed early on in the season. At first, TD Three was given little chance of intensifying due to high shear and cool SST's. However, Two found a pocket of low shear and warm waters, and was named "Barry". Barry continued to intensify, and eventually merged with a cold front. About 600 miles north of Barry, and strong winter storm had formed, causing the cold front to move southward. Barry continued to lose tropical characteristics as Barry transformed into a hybrid system. Barry made landfall as an extratropical hurricane, though many experts say it was still somewhat tropical; it still had a developed eye and eyewall. After landfall, Barry stalled over the mountains of Northern Finlandia, causing mudslides and flooding. In the northern and Eastern parts of Barry, snow fell in amounts of up to 6 inches during landfall. Charon Charon was an intense category 3 major hurricane. Don Emily Frederick Gracie For more, look at Hurricane Gracie. Howard Isabella Jahi Zeb-Kayla Lacey Marcus Season Names The list shown below is the naming list for the 2018-19 Eastern Ocean season. Names from this list that were assigned to particularly damaging and/or destructive storms will be retired and a new name will be chosen to replace them after the season has ended. Tropical depressions do not receive names; only storms of tropical storm intensity or higher are assigned a name from the list. The Greek alphabet will be used to name storms that reach tropical storm status or above after the naming list has been exhausted. Eastern Ocean Scaling *Note that seasons are measured using the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale as of now. Category:NCBall Category:Eastern Ocean Seasons